Gravity
by AngelCakes4913
Summary: They were always drawn back to each other, no matter how hard they tried to stay away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I heard Kira singing Gravity by Sara Bareilles not too long ago, I fell in love with it and became inspired to write something for it. I just love what the song is about, it's just what I needed to write this.**

**This tells a story about someone who is deeply and passionately falling in love with someone they don't want to fall in love with. As the singer falls more deeply in love with him, she feels herself falling into his gravity every time she sees him. It suggests they are in a very strong but secretive relationship.**

He's finally home, it's two in the morning and he managed to sneak out and hang with a few of his guy friends, just to get away from this family for the sake of his sanity.

He stumbled into the front door, trying to stable himself quickly and quietly. Carefully, he opens the door to his room and sighs in relief when he's safe and sound. No one would suspect a thing. Mission accomplished.

"Where have you been?"

_Shit._

"Phoebe…what are you still doing up?" He's shocked but tries to play innocent.

"Answer the question Max." She crossed her arms over her chest.

He knows beating around the bush is hopeless. He's been caught, but better his sister than it being his parents.

"I was out with the guys." He slumps into his bed, in no mood for this interrogation when he's downright exhausted.

"Why are you sneaking out so much?" Phoebe's eyebrows narrow in concern.

"Because." He sighs and runs a hand through his unruly hair. "Because, I'm stressed out. I needed to get away."

"So you think coming home at two in the morning, smelling like a brewery is a good way to un-stress?" Her voice is heavy with disbelief.

"It's nothing, the guys and I had a few drinks. No big deal." She always gets like this, whenever he gives her a reason to scold him, she does. He hates it.

"Max, this has got to stop. You're putting yourself in danger."

"It's none of your business what I do. I'm seventeen, we're not little kids anymore."

She catches on to his sudden coldness, the fire in his eyes but doesn't say anything for a moment. "Well…then it's my bad for worrying about my brother, sorry." She bites.

"I never asked you to."

"It's hard not to Max…I care about you."

She takes a seat next him on the edge of his bed, trying to look at him to really take in how his face twisted in agony. This is the fourth time he had snuck out this week, she's been keeping tabs. She finally managed to catch and question him about it.

"What's really wrong?"

"_Nothing_." He bites out harshly.

"Max, if it's anything, you know you can tell me right?" She voices quietly with sweet tenderness, hand on his knee with warmth that creeps to his heart and stills his aggression dead in its tracks.

It's been weeks since they confessed to each other and decided that it would be best if they lived their lives as if nothing had ever changed between them.

But something _did_ shift, something they can never take back. In the heat of the moment, a relentless argument, pent up frustration, raw heat and one thing led to the next. It was a mistake, that's what they told each other.

He doesn't want to feel this way but he does, it's wrong. There are no exceptions to this, even though it's something that he tries to keep in the back of his mind. Lately, he finds himself wanting more.

Phoebe has a pretty good idea what's eating him, it's been bothering her as well, but…no. It's forbidden, and she doesn't make the same mistake twice. No matter how many times she tries to convince herself of this, it doesn't calm the slowly growing need to be near him.

"You know what's wrong with me," He whispers, voice husky for reasons unknown to him. "…it's been so long."

"...Oh." It's so different hearing him cut to the chase and say it. Ignoring what his words mean, they can't go back there again. They agreed not to.

In one moment it feels like everything is slowly spiraling out of control. They stare deeply in each other's eyes, reading every desire, every drawn up emotion the other is feeling. Nothing else matters, but her being here with him.

Neither can tell who's leaning in, but their faces are slowly drawing closer.

"…We can't." She tries to protest but doesn't stop him when he cups her face. "This is a bad idea..." Her eyelids flutter shut.

Max pulls her forward into a heated kiss, full of want and need, tugging at her lower lip with his teeth before taking the briefest of seconds to shudder a puff of air against her cheek then kiss her again with every intention of letting her know what he feels for her is real.

Phoebe's hands go to his jaw, cupping his face and pulling him as close as she possibly can, opening her mouth under his with a tiny moan. Max loses his balance and he's on his back with her on top of him, hands everywhere from his hair to his chest and back again, pouring out every single pent up emotion she'd been repressing.

She moves over him, sitting up and dragging her hands heavily down his chest, feeling the ridges of his body through his thin V-neck. Heaven help her, she missed this. Shifting over him, she leans down slow, hands moving to either side of his head, and her hair falls in a thick curtain around their faces.

The bottom of her top has ridden up, and when the exposed strip of her stomach lays against his own, he sucks in a hard breath and he turns them so he's hovering over her.

Max watches her eyes slip shut when he digs his fingers into the skin over her ribs, flexing his fingers over her skin until they touch where her hipbones jut out about the waistband of her sweatpants. Her back arches, and she opens her eyes to give him a lazy, look of contentment.

It feels like forever ago but he still remembers what she likes, he still remembers all the little details. He lowers himself down on his hands and places an open kiss on the fluttering pulse in her neck.

Phoebe gasps and her fingernails embed themselves into the back of his neck, she loops a leg around his waist hitching their hips together. His eyes threaten to roll back in his head. He groans, dropping his forehead to her collarbone, the feeling of her pressed against him leaving him breathless.

"Shit." He groans, and rolls his hips into hers.

It's enough to make Phoebe come to her senses. She shoves at his shoulders, while trying to untangle their heap of limbs stuck together. Were they really willing to cross that line _again_, for the sake of a few raging hormones?

"I should go." She fumbles and tries to get him off her, but no avail.

"No." His grip on her waist tightens and he uses his weight to push her further into the mattress. "Stay."

"Max-"

"One night Phoebe, please. I want you…one night and we can move on, like it never happened." He pleads and runs his lips along the line of her collarbone.

"You said that the last time." She trembles underneath him.

"I mean it this time."

Can she really believe him? Is that even what she wants to hear? She did the best she could ignoring him, hoping her feelings would go away but they came back full force.

She doesn't want this, the back and forth but she's trapped between love and what's right. She knows the right thing to do is to leave before more damage could be done, before this becomes a habit they won't be able to break.

But Max is here and so willing with her, and the lines continue to blur. It's _his_ fault. Her mind wants to blame him for all of this, if he would have just listened to her then they would have never had that stupid fight in the first place.

She would have never known what his lips felt like against her own or the thousand different sensations he could awaken when he touched her.

Phoebe is a good girl, who follows the rules. So why does something that is supposed to be wrong, feel so _right_? Something always brings her back to him and she doesn't want to think tonight, she doesn't want to judge.

"…Okay…just one night." She wraps her arms around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I wanted to add another chapter because I think leaving the setting for it was right. Basically I thought this story needed more Thundercest. Whoop whoop!**

**A warning! This chapter contains a small lemon, it's pretty light but still if you're not into that kind of stuff I suggest you skip over to the next page break in this chapter and start from there. **

He rumbles from within her during every stroke. She's so close, she can't stand it. He's hard and bold and completely fills her. Her body lifts then plummets, back and forth in bliss from his mind blowing rhythm.

Every time Max sinks back in, she's closer to drowning in that sweet, sweet ecstasy. He bows his head between her neck and shoulder and grumbles a curse against her skin. The deeper he goes, the closer she is to shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. He's breathing heavy and she can tell he's struggling to keep going for her.

He's pacing himself, slowing down to feel every inch plunge into the depths of her. Almost all the way out and he rocks deeper, harder. She clings onto him like a magnet, and gasps when he hits that place that makes her see stars, he continues with this pace only for her.

_"Oh God." _

Phoebe can't help but cry out, and scrape her nails on the skin of his lower back, trying to help him get to that spot once more.

Her muscles flutter around him, but only for a moment. He grits his teeth and bares down on her, he realizes he should be gentle, but he's getting lost in the act.

_"Max, I..."_

She looks into those amber eyes, desperation present in her own. He responds with a nod and a deep growl that travels from her ears to the end of her toes.

_"I know, Pheebs. I can feel you."_

He's sweaty against her, his skin flushed, muscles shaking in fatigue. But he's got to keep going, she's right there barely hanging on by a thread, if he can get her there she will be forever grateful.

_"Let me know if I'm hurting you, okay?"_

His lips are all over her chest, while her breathing comes out in short, uncontained moans of pleasure against every thrust. They're quick, but yield just enough force. He falls in, so deep he reaches that spot over and over again. Her sighs change in pitch on every shove of his hips against hers.

They lurch into the bed, knocking it against the wall. Max is breathing harder than ever, and groaning louder than before. His face twists in agony and she knows he's hurting for her, all this is for her.

Her pleasure filled high, finally crashes in waves of her essence and she bites down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming his name.

They're both completely worn out from the love making, he tells her he loves her and she says the same. No guilt and no regrets.

* * *

><p>The sunlight creeps through a nearby window and blinds her for a moment, she wants to take in the warmth of the sheets against her skin. Slowly she turned over and rolled onto the empty side of the bed. Her eyes shoot open in a mere second. It was in that instant she remembered the events that took place earlier this morning.<p>

Phoebe sat up to find herself in her own bed... alone. Had last night been a dream? Were the fervent kisses... moans... and desperate gasps of pleasure a figment of her imagination?

She walked quickly to her bathroom and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She still wore the same pajamas from the night before. Her hair was a mess but that was only natural for her at this time of day. She was about to assume nothing had ever happened last night... until she spotted a little red mark at the nape of her neck, then another beside her ear.

Phoebe was at a loss for words now realizing the utter truth. She and Max had...

"Phoebe are you up yet?" Her mother called from beyond her door.

"I'll be down in a minute Mom!"

She wanted nothing more than to sink underneath the covers and die a slow horrible death. She needed more time to think, more time to plan and regain her composure. She hadn't the time to deal with school, her family, and especially Max.

A few more minutes of debating with herself, she realizes she was running out time to get ready for school. She hurriedly got dressed, making sure to cover all of the _marks_ Max had given her, and went downstairs for breakfast.

Despite how overwhelmed she was, she wouldn't allow last night to interfere with her schooling.

As she passed the trap door to his room, her heart fluttered just a little. It was only a few hours ago that she was down there quivering in sheer pleasure.

She entered the kitchen and she could have sworn her heart stopped. Sitting ever so casually in a seat near the kitchen table was Max.

He looked up with the same expression that matched hers, shocked. Luckily their parents were nowhere to be seen.

"Morning." Phoebe said softly, trying to keep herself together.

"Morning." Max replied just as softly.

Phoebe walked towards the counter to fix a plate of breakfast for herself, unconsciously touching the base of her neck.

"I'm... uh... sorry about that." Max apologized when he saw the gentle movement to her neck.

"About what?" Phoebe asked innocently.

"The... hickies. I didn't mean to leave any marks."

"I-it's okay. Makeup can do wonders." She blushed, placing her plate down on the table, while taking a seat. "But I... uh, I do have one question. How did I get to my room... t-this morning?"

"After you fell asleep I carried you to your room. I didn't want to, but I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad would have freaked if they saw you and me-"

"Good morning all!" Mrs. Thunderman yelled happily as she swiftly entered the kitchen.

"Um... Mom!" Phoebe blurted out nervously.

She hoped her mother hadn't been there long enough to hear their conversation. Max, on the other hand was rather amused by the circumstances.

"Morning Mom." Max smiled.

"Now that was the response I was looking for." Mrs. Thunderman stated, eyeing Phoebe.

"Geez, what did you expect scaring me half to death like that?"

"Oh, really. I'll make sure to give you a warning next time I decide to walk into my own kitchen." Mrs. Thunderman walked to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.

She could do this, there was nothing to worry about. All she needed to do was carry on as if nothing had ever happened between them and go from there. Just ignore those sinuous thoughts about last night and relax.

She spared a glance in Max's direction to see him calmly searching through his MePhone. His ability to be so nonchalant about this bothered her, but she decided to follow his lead and play it cool as well.

The rest of the family made their way into the kitchen, helping themselves to some breakfast. Phoebe and Max continued on as if nothing ever happened between them, careful not to raise suspicion.

"Well this was fun, but Max and I need to get to school." Phoebe abruptly rose from her seat, practically dragging Max out the front door.

* * *

><p>They decided to walk, it was a good idea to talk and less awkward instead of driving to school with their Mother.<p>

He kicks an empty can down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. While she bites her lip and stares down at her feet. She doesn't know where to start. How does one break up a relationship, that wasn't quite established in the first place?

"I... um, think we shoul-"

Suddenly his lips are on hers, brushing onto her mouth with a gentle pressure that's quickly surpassed with a messy sort of abandon.

Her arms reach out and twine around his neck, pulling him down on her, demanding. It's as though a switch has been turned off in her mind. She gives in and tastes his mouth. Everything is so warm and soft as the rest of her body melt into his. He begin pushing his hips into hers, enjoying the smooth groove of her lower waist with his hand.

Then alarms begin to go off and through sheer force of will alone she breaks off from the kiss. Collecting her breath and her thoughts. For some reason she is angry, really angry with him.

"Max." She holds him back at arm's length when he tries to lean in again. "Do you honestly think you can distract me from what's really going on here?"

_"What?"_ He's suddenly very annoyed with her.

"This," She motions between them. "This can't happen between us anymore."

"Why?"

"Because it's wrong."

"I don't care."

She sighs, typical Max. "You can't always get what you want."

"Phoebe, do you really think that's gonna stop me? 'Because it's _wrong'_." His voice catches in his throat and for half a second nothing happens except a barely perceptible change in the atmosphere. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything."

They stare at each other, breathing quietly as they catalogue each other's features. Waiting. It's almost like a challenge, to see who'll break first.

She drops her head. She can't say it. The words are there, right on the tip of her tongue. She wants to say them but she can't, she just can't.

"No." She whispers, her voice so frail.

"Why not? Why are you fighting it?"

As much as she wanted to surrender to him. She won't. This is wrong. The people they cared mostly for would be hurt so severely. It wasn't worth lying behind everyone's backs. Max's didn't seem to care about any of that stuff, but she did and she would do the right thing.

"You just… you don't understand." She mutters, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Max pulls her in close, her crying is something he can't manage. "Then make me understand."

Phoebe's hands are reaching out, grabbing Max by his face, kissing him hard, never wanting to let him go, but knowing it's the only choice she has.

"Goodbye Max." She whispers, and in an instant she's no longer in front of him, in a blink of an eye she's gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A few of my reviews have been asking that I continue where I left off, and I agree that was a pretty sub par ending on my case so I'm adding another chapter! Yayyy.**

**For the record, if I continue to write about them in the future, just know they will never be 14 in my stories. With the way I write I don't feel comfortable writing that about them doing certain **_**things**_** and being so young. I just don't roll that way. I should really be finishing my Autobiography right now…**

He got into another fight, this time at a party just outside of town. He overheard a few drunk Seniors talking about some underclassmen on their "to do" list, Phoebe's name and short skirts comes up and the next thing he knows, there's a huge brawl at this party.

When one of his friends called Phoebe, he simply told her to take him home and try to talk some sense into Max, which was what she was trying to do right now.

"You've got to learn how to control your temper." Phoebe told him, while dabbing the ice pack to his swollen hand.

Max looked back at his sister, jaw clenched and a defiant look on his face.

They haven't spoken to each other in weeks. So when Phoebe tries to come to the rescue, with her usual reprimanding advice, it angers him. First she tells him that she wants nothing to do with him, the next she's grilling him on what he can and can't do.

"What's wrong?"

Max didn't answer, he only silently glared at his fists resting in her hands, thinking of the comments those drunk Seniors made at the party and the current situation he was in. If only she knew, she made his blood boil the most.

Phoebe sighed before sitting next to her angry brother and releasing his injured hand. "What happened, Max?" She softly asked once more, voice taking on a more concerned tone. She slowly ran her hand up and down his back, trying to comfort him.

Just because they weren't on speaking terms, didn't mean she didn't care about his well-being. Nowadays all he did was get into fights and go to parties, she kind of missed him.

Suddenly he jerked away from her touch. "Stop it." He told her, briefly glancing at her before continuing his silent glare at his hands.

"I need to calm you down." Phoebe protested raking her nails through his scalp an action she knew that relaxed him. "You _need_ to calm-"

"I don't want to calm down!" He stood up, openly glaring at her, anger resurfacing. "You don't get to do this, you don't get to act like everything is fine between us."

"What are you talking about Max?!" Phoebe threw back, rising from her seat, her emotions confusing and scattered. " You get into a fight and I'm to blame!? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Do you ever wonder _why_?!" Max ran a frustrated hand through his hair, before sighing. "When I hear guys talking about you, and what they want to do to you. How do you think that makes me feel?!" He demanded, looking her over.

"I get it, okay. You were protecting me, but that doesn't give you the right to go around punching everything as you please." Phoebe asked, a stubborn hand on her hip and a questioning arched eyebrow on her face, she stood, still frazzled by his previous outburst.

"Did you forget already?!" Max walks closer to her, and Phoebe stands her ground. "Have the last couple of months slipped your mind?"

Phoebe fell silent and Max sighed after a few more seconds. _So that was why._

"We're not doing this." She tried in a gentler tone.

"Doing what?" Max questioned, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

"This." She said motioning between the two of them. "We're not going back to this, it's wrong and you need to move on."

"I have! You're the one who took it upon yourself to try and save the day. If you stay away from me, I'll stay away from you!"

"Good, because Cole asked me to be his girlfriend!" She yelled, which she hadn't meant to.

Silence.

"... He did?" His voice is so small.

"A-and I might say yes." She couldn't believe she was actually saying this to him, but she felt she had no choice.

Just like that the tension in the room had reached immeasurable heights. Phoebe couldn't say anything. The expression on Max's face said it all, he was hurt, very hurt. But that pain quickly transitioned. The feeling in his stomach churning and becoming more recognizable for anger and uncontrollable possessiveness.

"Wanna bet?" Max actually growled, rounding the bed and coming to stand a couple of paces in front of her. "You're not gonna date him." He told her firmly, looking directly in her eyes.

Phoebe anticipated this happening, of course he would be jealous. Was she shocked that he would demand she not date Cole? Surprisingly, no. Max always got what he wanted, and if he didn't like something he had no problem addressing it.

"Yes. I am." Phoebe bit, speaking slowly and stressing each word and she took a step closer to him, just to prove that his little 'trip around the bed' was not intimidating her in the least.

"Phoebe, you're not talking to him. Dad won't allow it." Max said slowly as well, taking another step closer to the brunette, jaw clenched as he glared at her warningly.

"Dad won't or _you_ won't?" Phoebe echoed stubbornly as she glared at him and took another big step closer, coming to stand inches away from her furious brother.

"You're right. I won't."

"Ugh, you can be so..." She trailed before pushing Max back with firm hands, but he quickly grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her up against the wall.

They just stayed like that, pinned against the wall, in an intense glaring war, light brown eyes shining angrily and fixed onto passionate dark brown ones.

"What's the point in being with him if you don't love him?"

"Who said I didn't?" She was pissed, really pissed. How dare he assume something he knew nothing about!

Max was never one to back down from a fight. If it involved Phoebe it caused his intense emotions to spiral out of control in a never ending whirlpool. Sometimes it was anger, other times it was lust, right now it was a mixture of both.

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying, Max you're too blind to see it."

"I'm too _blind_?" He repeated, incredulously. "Phoebe, we had sex for God's sake. Twice." He captures a glimpse of a sharp, reckless gloom hidden in her eyes and he pauses. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"Let go of me." She whispers, struggling to break free from his vice-like grip.

He holds her still, a little more gently than before, he's so vulnerable. Not sure what to say, because he's not good with words and he's already treading on thin ice.

He takes a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry okay, but I care a lot about you and I know you do too."

His words make her realize that she needs to stop playing these games with him.

She can't stand that's it's come to this. The back and forth between them, but she can't seem to stay away. If only she was strong enough to say 'no', if only she didn't love him. But then she looks up at him and she finds herself wondering how much she really needs this, how much _he_ needs this.

"… I'm scared."

"Me too."

He closed the gap between them with his lips. The first nanosecond was one of protest, but after that it was a struggle for dominance. Max deepened the kiss, responding by slanting his mouth over hers, taking her all in as if his life depended on it.

Moving his mouth to her throat, placing bites down the lines of her neck. One of his hands grabs at her wrists, his larger hand easily gathering both of her hands into one of his own, and he puts her arms over her head.

He leans in close, pressing his chest into hers, and holds a kiss to her throat. There's a sharp intake of breath and he can feel her juddering against his lips. He begins trailing open-mouthed kisses down her neck until he meets her collarbone.

He lets go of her wrists and her hands come to rest on his shoulders. They're both breathing heavily now and the expression on her face is nearly unreadable, shy yet hungry. Their lips meet and everything feels a tiny bit slower and deliberate as she poises herself up on her toes and lets his hands roam with ease.

She closes her eyes, letting her head hang back with the weight of her hair off her shoulders, and then brown eyes flutter open. He turns them both around, yanking her sharply with him towards his bed.

"Rules." She gasped, when she feels the cushion of his mattress underneath her. "We need rules." Phoebe had seen that wild lustful look in those dusky amber eyes before.

"Yeah... rules." He grunted, quickly trying to catch her lips once more.

"No." She mumbled, dodging his attempt.

From the looks of his sister's flushed skin, heaving chest, and messed hair, he was already impatient, not really caring about what she had to say right at the moment. His hands travel down to her sides, unable to control his urges to touch her in some way, as he listened to her.

"We have to keep this a secret."

"Yeah, no duh." He abruptly answered. His body still restless from their previous actions.

She squinted her eyes up at him in annoyance. "I'm serious Max, no one can know. We have to lie to our family, friends… everyone."

"I know, sorry." He sighed in frustration. "We'll make this work."

"Promise?"

Staring boldly into her big questioning chocolate brown eyes. He leans in close and he cuts her off with a tender kiss.

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dear God I'm such a slacker, literally a year late and this is the result. Fun will be had tonight for the Thundermans :D Enjoy anyway. **

Phoebe tilted her head slightly to the left and slid the gold hoop into her ear, finishing off her look with a final press of her lips together. Her makeup was light enough without coming off as too much of a try-hard. A simple navy blue dress with her favorite black mini leather jacket. Her outfit was classy yet flirty, Max would appreciate that…

Right?

Phoebe rolled her eyes at herself in the mirror and grabbed her clutch, of course, he would appreciate the way she looked. She quickly scanned herself in the mirror once more and doubt began to cross her mind. Was this good enough? Was her outfit too revealing? Not revealing enough?

They were going to be late if she kept fiddling like this. Honestly, she felt she looked fine and if Max didn't compliment her it wouldn't bother her anyway. He's not one to talk about his feelings.

A soft knock on her door.

"Pheebs, you ready to go?"

The air jumped out of her throat when she hears his voice from beyond her door.

"Yeah, j-just give me a second." She stutters because this is really happening. Their first outing together as a couple, and what better way to test the waters then to go to a party at Jefferson's just a few miles outside of Hiddenville.

The plan was perfect. Their Mom and Dad wouldn't suspect a thing. It wasn't the first time they went out to a party together and it surely wouldn't be the last. None of their friends was going to this party, the school's rivalry would keep anyone they knew miles away. They could be who they wanted together in a world that would accept them.

Even if it was only for one night.

She swallowed heavily, shook off her nerves and slowly opened her room door.

Max the usual ever-so-casual and confident was at a loss for words. His eyes roamed her figure several times and still nothing was coming to mind. "You look…amazing."

"Really?" The buzzing in her stomach would not stop. Max only acted like a dummy when he was around a really pretty girl, the realization causes the fluttering to rise.

"Yes, I just...wow." He blew out a quick breath, running fingers through his unruly hair. "Uhm...we're gonna be late." He needed something to distract the urge of touching her.

"Let's go then."

He reached out to grab her hand and lead her down the stairs, but at the last second Phoebe pulled away.

"We should...leave home first before we –y'know PDA." She reminded him because sometimes he forgot it when she took the initiative of things like this. Sometimes he forgot how much they were both in this together.

"I know," Max said quietly. "I'm just..."

"Eager."

"No, I..." Max sighed, and she could hear how spent he was in that small sound. "Yeah, I guess so, yeah."

Phoebe took a deep breath, feeling her heart rate slow down slightly beneath her palm. "Me too."

She sounded sure, she thought. Solid.

Good.

He didn't need to know her ribs felt like rubber, and she was counting the beats of her pulse to keep her mind from running in circles.

She was telling the truth, anyway, He needed to hear it. Tonight was the perfect opportunity.

"Strategically, we won't get a better chance, a better moment than this."

"That's all good and well, Pheebs, but I'm not worried about strategy," Max murmured gently. "I'm worried about you."

His voice eased into her like water soothing and cooling against all of her burning nerves. "Don't be. I'm good...I'm...I'm more than good."

Max was quiet for a while, and Phoebe took advantage of the pause in conversation to match the rhythm of her breathing to his. They were nervous, a little terrified and all the more excited. It made them feel weightless too, spun out and crazy with the fresh, dizzy-making newness of it all.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The whole night has flown by in a haze of sweat and sound, all light and shadow on the dance floor, her heart beating hard. Even this party, where she drinks Ginger Ale and dances tamely to racy songs, feels slippery in her head, like a fast-fading trance.<p>

Max has gone by the bar leaving her only for a few moments to grab a few drinks for himself, explaining that he can't have a 'good time' unless he's semi-buzzed. But even from across the room he's shooting her looks. Indecipherable things that make her whole body burn with awareness.

In the corner of her eye, she can see all the girls vying for Max's attention, with looks and smiles and manicured nails, and she forces herself to remain unaffected and poised.

It isn't until Max is near that she's completely at ease. In one instant, he goes from in front of her to dangerously close behind, to the point where it almost feels like he's on top of her.

There are vivid spots in her vision, the heavy ache of nerves in her belly. Max smells like Jack Daniels and spice. His wicked little grin and his hands, warm and strong and _everywhere_ at once, the noise of the crowd and music drowns their ear drums. It only adds more fuel to the fire and they're completely consumed by the atmosphere. Bodies colliding into them, but they don't care.

It's not enough, though.

_It's never enough._

At one point, Phoebe feels brave enough to loop an arm around Max's neck, dragging his face down into the crook of her shoulder. It's not until his hands slide down to her hips and they're grinding on each other, that it dawns on Phoebe that this _isn't_, in fact, a dream.

She still feels jittery with adrenaline and something else waiting patiently to claw its way to the surface as she mouths the lyrics to yet another sexually charged song. They face each other now, her arms wrapped around his neck and his snaking around her waist.

"But when I get you to myself you know what's going down." He's singing back at her, his voice completely off-key and his words slurring. He's not as far gone as she would have expected.

It's not too long and she laughs loud enough to note that it's all very innocent and playful.

Max's eyes are searching -molten molasses surround his dilated pupils- and she lights up with the ghost of a smile so he won't worry.

"You feeling okay, Babe?"

The term warms her from the inside out. Babe. It feels more intimate than he probably intends, and honestly she's feeling more than okay –she's floating on air and humming with electricity. Max looks expectant.

"I'm good." Phoebe sighs, curling her fingers through his belt loops. "I'm so good."

There's a little jump to her body, and she practically vibrates in time with the heavy base against her ribcage. Max's face quickly eases from thinly veiled concern to obvious drunken smugness.

"Let's get outta here."

"Yeah?"

Max grins, and there's that knowing hint of a smirk that hits her square in the chest.

"Yeah." He echoes.

* * *

><p>The ride back home was nothing short of an experience. Max decided to down a couple more shots just before they left the party and wouldn't keep his hands off Phoebe the entire bus ride, there was even an old lady who looked at the two disgusted and grumbled something about 'teenagers and their raging hormones.'<p>

Nonetheless they were finally home, the easy part was over with. Next came the hard part.

"Max, please just go to bed."

Nothing.

"Hey." She wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to bring him to his bed, which was difficult considering his solid frame, it was like lugging dead weight. "You're completely wasted." He chuckled like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"I'm not drunk." Max tried to convince, pushing her hands away to stand on his own two feet. "Really Babe, I'm not. Test me."

"Oh really?" She would play along to his little game, and with little to no force she pushed him on his shoulder, which caused him to stumble backward and flop ungracefully on the bed. _Sure you aren't_. She thought.

"I wasn't ready." He slurred, propping himself up on his elbows, as he shamelessly stared at her with a hungry, lustful look in his eyes.

Phoebe shook her head, there was nothing attractive about him when he was like this. "Get in the bed Max."

"Why? Are you gonna join me?" He smirked and tried to grab her wrist and bring her down onto him, but she quickly slapped his hand away. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You are drunk, and I'm not doing anything with you when you're like this." Explaining anything to him was useless, but she had to let her anger out somehow.

The brunette pulled him up by the shoulders and motioned for him to sit up while she stood closer in between his legs. She reached out to unbutton his Armani Collezioni dress shirt and pushed it past his shoulders. _His favorite one_. There was no way she was going to let him ruin it.

"I like this game." He slurred, pupils even more dilated. "Your turn."

"No, listen to me. You are gonna get in that bed, and go to sleep. Then I'm going to sleep." She wasn't in the mood for this.

"Why?" He whines.

"Because I shouldn't be taking care of my brother like this," Phoebe replied through clenched teeth.

_Brother? _

He's silent for a minute before he speaks. "Are you mad at me?" There's no expression on his face, it took her by surprise.

"No." She lets out slowly. "Why would I be?" She carefully asked an attempt to read his mind.

"You're lying," He stated for lack of anything better to say.

"I thought you were drunk?" Phoebe runs a frazzled hand through her hair, she just didn't understand him sometimes, drunk or sober.

"I am." The air in the room begins to change. "But I know my Pheebs. You also called me brother, we agreed we weren't going to do that." His eyes meet hers and it's as if the world has stopped. In that one moment, she can see into his very soul, all his desires, all his struggles, everything.

Her heart skips a beat, and that all too familiar sensation makes her chest swell. She takes a seat by him on the edge of his bed and watched him pluck the invisible lint off his pants.

"I just –it's...this night was going so well and then you end up like this." She gestured to his hazy gaze.

"Drunk?" He guessed.

"Yes."

"Pheebs, we did so good tonight. No one suspected anything and we had fun. That's what's important, right?" Max nodded his head in satisfaction. There was no way the night was ruined in fact the night was still young...

"I guess...I guess you're right. I had a lot of fun, the most fun in a _really_ long time."Phoebe smiled while rolling her eyes, he was right.

They resume their tension-filled silence until Max coughed to get her attention.

"You look _very_ sexy right now." His gaze is heavy and his voice was huskier than usual.

"Max. Focus." She tried to mentally shoo away the butterflies that have formed in her stomach. Damn him and his beautiful, masculine face and perfect body.

"Don't worry, I am." He breathed, biting his lip while his untamed eyes roamed her figure.

It was such a simple comment, so casually spoken, yet it quite literally took the breath right out of her. She knew what his intentions were, and as much as she _wanted_ him, the feel of him, none of that mattered because as always she was going to be the responsible one out of the two of them.

"We're not doing this, you are drunk," She said sternly. "Maybe if you hadn't taken those shots for the road I might have reconsidered. Too bad."

"Aw, Pheebs come on." He pleaded, pulling on her hand.

"Tell me why you do it."

"...Sometimes, I dunno, it makes me feeeeeel good and I feel less guilty when I do this." He smirked and didn't say anything as he gracelessly pulled her onto his lap, and she made his job ten times easier when she wasn't prepared to fight him.

"Max." She gasped.

"What?" He grinned, his mind wired convinced she's not going to be the one to stop this.

"God, you can be so annoying."

"But you love me, and you love this."

This back and forth between them, the tense push and pull that keeps them linked...there's only so much they can get away with, even in the heat of the moment. And they've already gotten away with so much. There's more at stake than either of them can truly comprehend, but his hands...

His hands resting just above her hips burn into her skin and now she knows how he tastes at 12:17 am, a little like liquor and a lot like Max, she can't turn back now. She just can't.

He pulls her bottom lip in between his and Phoebe makes a small noise in the back of her throat.

Phoebe, being the quick learner that she is, mimics his actions. The quick slide of her tongue against his contradicts with her innocent good girl image. Pulling him closer with hands on the back of his neck she runs her fingers up into his hair, scratching his scalp and he feels his stomach churn in a violent manner.

God, this is just too good to be true.

* * *

><p>It's Saturday morning and the Sun shines through Phoebe's room. She takes a few glances around, disoriented, feeling like she's the one with the hangover. Just like any normal teenager, she checks her phone, it's flooding with text messages, notifications and missed phone calls.<p>

It doesn't make much sense. Not to be a downer but her phone doesn't usually blow up this much. Things like "You go girl!" and "So hot." is all she sees while scrolling through her feed.

_What's going on?_

Suddenly she sees a link under one of her text messages...

Her breath lodges tightly in her throat.

Oh no.

There were pictures of her on Chirpper, but the one that stands out the most is the one of her and Max on the dance floor, clearly not dancing like _siblings_ should.

No.

NO.

NO!

This was the epitome of bad.

"Max!" Phoebe yelled, storming out of her room and down the stairs in a frantic panic.

"Hngh?" He groaned, the covers completely over his head and without warning Phoebe yanked them off him.

She momentarily stuttered when she noticed the love bites on his neck from last night and the expansion of his bare chest.

_Focus Phoebe_. She chastised.

"Max get up right now, this is important!" She pulled on his arm trying to get his attention.

"Phoebe it can wait." He waved her off before turning over so his back faced her.

"No, actually it can't." She ushered, patience wearing thin. "Someone was taking pictures from the party last night and posted them."

"...So?"

"Take a look at this," She spoke, passing the phone over to him, before pacing at the foot of his bed.

Though blurry and slightly hung-over he glanced down at her phone, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, they widened. "Oh man. That's us."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Um...hi. Haha just kidding, it feels good to be back writing. I owe a lot of people who stuck around with me a huge apology, Gravity was supposed to be updated after Tutor Me but I hit a huge writer's block and the rest is history. **

**Also just wanted to clear up a few things. I can honestly say, I don't feel bad about shipping Thundercest mostly because it's fiction, it's a TV show, but I find Jack and Kira have an insane amount of chemistry, they carry the show. You don't have to over-analyze or read between the lines to see that the writers made a huge mistake making them siblings. Hey, I'm just taking what the writers give me and making my own spin on things. I think that if I went the 'easy' route and made them friends the dynamic would be pretty stale. The love is forbidden which makes the plot think and gives me a bunch to work with. If you don't like, don't read. I honestly don't mind. But for those that are interested please enjoy. Whoo!**

They haven't had any alone time together in weeks and Max was growing impatient. Pent up emotions flooded his body and he needed something to take it out on before he burst. So he worked out his stress by hanging out with his boys as often as possible. Even if it got a little old after the first couple of weeks.

They had a mutual agreement to distance themselves, in order to keep suspicions away. The plan worked. But that did little to distract him from her, but for the time being the rumors of Phoebe and her "mystery man" had gained signs of life. Which meant they both had to stay apart if that meant not getting caught.

He wouldn't ever admit it because honestly there was no one to tell, but damn it, he missed Phoebe. He missed all of her, the good, the bad -mostly the bad because she kept that exclusively for him. He smirked to himself, recalling back to the good old times, like that one particular day where no one was home and she decided to...sit her pretty little self...right on his lap...and...and...

_French fry?_

"Dude?" Oyster, the culprit, held up another potato ready to chuck at Max's face if need be. "You've been staring out at space for the past two minutes."

"Yeah man, what's up? You look like you haven't slept in days." Gideon chimed in.

Even Wolfgang agreed in his weird foreign exchange student way.

Oh man, even his boys knew something wasn't right with him, even though nothing had really changed with his relationships outside Phoebe, they still knew Max wasn't Max.

He pulled back and thought to himself. How do you explain to your best friends that the best thing that had happened to you had to be pushed to the wayside because society frowns down on it? Phoebe wasn't just some girl, she was so much more than that, to the point where this was messing with his head and the people around him were starting to notice.

So much that he didn't hear the guys talking amongst him until he caught the very last word.

"...girlfriend."

_What?_

"Huh?"

"We said, you need a girlfriend. Nowadays you're so uptight, you need someone to deal with you." Gideon spoke, since when was he such an expert in the department of love. The only girl he ever officially dated used him for a cover up.

"Yeah, us guys can't carry all your baggage bro," Oyster added.

And that did it for him.

"Woah, woah, woah guys," He put his hands up to stop his friends from getting into this any further. "I don't need a girlfriend. I-"

Oyster interrupted. "Yes you do and we're gonna help." As much as Max wanted to humor the guys and play along to their little games. This was not the time to be getting distracted by a bunch of mindless girls who weren't even half as amazing as Phoebe was.

"Pfft, I'd like to see you try," He grumbled, stirring a fry into a mass of ketchup. Suddenly, he wasn't so hungry anymore.

* * *

><p>Phoebe walked the hallways of Hiddenville High, soaking in the atmosphere. She had spent all night studying for a test that she knew she was going to ace with flying colors. Her fingers turn on the lock to their own accord and her locker pops open with ease. Cherry quickly sneaks up behind her over her shoulder.<p>

"Gooood morning Phoebe!" Her cheerful best friend just oozes happiness and sunshine, even on a Wednesday.

"Hey, Cher." She turns to greet her bestie and smiles big and bright, matching her contagious energy. "What's up?"

Phoebe watches the wheels turn in Cherry's head, she's just staring at Phoebe with an odd questioning look on her face. It's the same look she has when they go over the answers to their math homework.

This worries Phoebe.

"...What?"

Quickly she snaps out of her trance, trying to not seem rude. "N-nothing it's just...where did you get that jacket from?" She pulls at the collar of the wooly and yet leather jacket over Phoebe's shoulders.

Huh?

That's when Phoebe looks down and notices her wearing one of Max's hoodies. She stole it from him a couple nights after the party and hadn't given it back to him since. Sometimes if she closes her eyes and really thinks about it, it feels like he has his strong arms wrapped around her, engulfed in everything that is Max. She had it on last night to study and hadn't even noticed she took it to school and was currently modeling it for everyone to see.

"I-I," she momentarily sputtered until she recovered from Cherry's naïve saving grace.

"Don't tell me." She moved in closer, bringing a hand over her mouth. Pulling the conversation in a more secretive manner. "It's from that mystery man from the party, huh?" She nudged Phoebe's shoulder wanting her to give all the details. Especially since Phoebe hadn't really given her much to work with, all Cherry knew was that they met at the party and were just 'talking'. Whatever that meant.

Phoebe could only nervously laugh. "Yeah...you -you caught me." She shoved her books closer to her chest, something she only did when she wanted to create a wall between herself and someone.

"Well not only does he dress hot, but he smells hot, so he's gotta be hot too, and you know what they say about hot guys-"

"Okay, Cher!" Phoebe interrupted. "Let's save that interesting info for another time, first period starts in two minutes." She needed to act fast. "Why don't you go save us some seats." She lightly shoved at Cherry's shoulders.

Even though Cherry could talk a mile a minute, so could Phoebe and she knew exactly where Cherry was heading with the conversation. A place where a small thrum of jealousy ran through her nerves. The last thing she wanted was to be upset with her best friend for inadvertently complimenting Max. Even if she didn't know she was talking about him.

Phoebe glanced down at the article of clothing, running a finger over one of the loose threads. She hesitated for a moment before stuffing Max's hoodie into her locker.

She can't even remember when was the last time she said more than four words to him is. They were so awkward around each other, even though he promised they would work things out. As stubborn as they both were being, Phoebe blames herself for all this mess happening in the first place. He was so positive and optimistic and she was so..._realistic_. Here they were now, back to square one.

_"Yes! Why aren't you freaking out?!" She started panicking in a way that exhausted him._

_"Because, you can't see my face and no one is going to guess that you're dancing with me." He shrugged tiredly, meeting her gaze with his._

_Phoebe moved back and forth, swaying intangibly and he wanted nothing more than to grab her and pull her close, anything to get her to calm down. Any way to pass her energy onto him somehow._

_Sometimes he didn't understand her need to freak out over every little thing, including something as important as this._

_"Why do you always do that?"_

_"Do what?" He asked lazily and wiped the sleep from his eyes before flicking it across the room without a care._

_"That." Phoebe motioned towards him. "You don't seem worried about this."_

_"Because I'm not."_

_"Why-"_

_"Because," He took a deep breath, getting into her face and bringing his voice down to a whisper. "No one is going to find out, okay. Can you trust me?"_

_Deep down Phoebe wanted to believe him, to trust in his word, but that was the difference between her and Max. She stood by logic and reasoning while he care nothing more than to live in the moment. He wasn't worried about tomorrow while she crunched numbers into next week. They were total opposites pulled together by a twisted fate._

_No matter how much she loved him, she couldn't bring herself believe him._

_"...I need to go."_

_"Phoebe wait." He called out to her, and she paused mid-step to take a small glance at him expectantly. "We're going to be alright," He said, nodding his head stubbornly, determined to be gentle with her heart, no matter how much she wanted his harsh honesty._

_Despite her best efforts, she nodded her head, giving him what he wanted._

_Even if she didn't believe him for a second._

She sighed to herself and thought. _This is going to be a long day_.

* * *

><p>Phoebe usually stayed after school to tutor a few of Bradford's "delinquents" in detention. That's just what girls like her do, and though Max hadn't planned on getting in trouble, that's usually the inevitable. He was stuck in detention, sitting deeply in the back of the classroom <em>trying<em> his best not to let her distract him.

Bradford's car had been towed, courtesy of Maximus Thunderman. He smirked to himself, at this rate he would go down in history as Hiddenville High's biggest trouble maker. Surely, that would look great on his resume for college.

Phoebe was given the news with an eye roll but Max saw the small grin on her face just before he took his seat. Max didn't even mind seeing her sweat when Principle Bradford asked her if 'he was just as bad as he is at school then at home?'

"Max is just...Max." She jokes and looks away to hide her warming face.

Lethal, she looks. But not the bad kind, the kind that's precise in what she's doing. Focused and goal oriented -oh so pretty, oh so poisonous. She moves with such grace, it's annoying because she's got her attention on everyone but himself, but he understands. That's what they agreed on. A stupid way they communicate that doesn't actually require talking.

In about an hour and a half detention is over, everyone snatches their book bags up and races out the door. In all that time of doing absolutely nothing, it's given Max a lot of confidence in his gameplan.

_Just do it._

Before Phoebe can get too far, Max quickly stops her in the empty hallway. "Uhh...hey." He awkwardly waves a hand up, before shoving it back into his pocket.

And as always, he comes at just the right moment to startle her and make her lose her train of thought.

"Hi." She smiles at him and looks down at her feet before gaining her wits and looking back up at him again. "I was just about to call Mom for a ride home."

It's now or never.

"Don't call her..." He clears his throat and blinks. "you...uh wanna walk home together?"

"Really, yo-you want to?" She asks in disbelief. He nods.

Max's gaze shifts over to Phoebe's hands then back to his. They start to leave school grounds in silence, letting the crisp winds of autumn wash over them. He wants nothing more than to hold her hand in his, wishing she wanted the same.

She does, but he doesn't know it.

"Look, Phoebe, I was wondering if you wanna hang out tonight." Why was this much easier to do when he was thinking about it in detention?

Phoebe chooses this moment to place a light punch on his shoulder, the usual banter they go through and the routine is starting back again. He feigns a look of pain and she laughs, still quietly. But she stops soon, and eventually their eyes meet. She's biting her lip, that annoyingly makes Max's breath catch in his throat.

"I would love that Max," She says and tilts her head to the side. It's almost as if things are slowly going back to normal -well their normal at least.

"Yeah?" He tried not to sound too eager, but he's a little in disbelief at how in a few hours they would be spending some real time together. "It's just that it's been so long since we-"

"Max!"

His gang comes running up to them at an alarming speed. _Great timing guys_. Max thinks to himself.

"Max, we did it!" His friends were interrupting some serious reconciling time, so whatever they had to say better be important so help them.

"Did what?" He clicks his tongue in annoyance and spares a glance at Phoebe, she has her head down in disappointment. If they didn't get out of here in the next ten seconds he swore he was going to clothesline all three of them at once.

"We got you a date!" They all yell in unison.

Is this seriously happening?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: How about that new episode! The promo gave me so much inspiration to update. It was like Gravity was on TV for a split second. With the whole deep dark secret, you could take that out of context and think they were in a secret relationship or something and ba da bing-ba da boom, I was psyched to get back to writing. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter. Now if you'll excuse me, I will be watching that episode over and over. Bye now! **

This chasing of theirs was really starting to grate on Max's nerves. Phoebe had ignored him during the whole walk home.

She stormed into the house, not before attempting to slam the door in his face. He called her name with a bark in his voice just before she could race up the stairs, it had managed to get her to at least turnaround and face him.

The dead air whispered of memories and screamed of longing. Max let his eyes slowly drink in every curve and angle of the girl standing before him. Her mouth was set in a slight frown, her breathing steady and sad. He had never seen her so broken and so he stood both helpless and corrected, confused on where to start.

"I really don't want to hear it." She shrugged tiredly, meeting his gaze with hard eyes.

Max swallowed the words that were bubbling in his throat, urging himself to be as cautious as possible with her. "Why not?" He raised his eyebrows weakly.

"Because, I'm in no mood to fall into another one of _Max's schemes_." She spat bitterly, her shoulders tensing in unknown anticipation. "I don't want to hear it," She repeated.

"_Another one of my schemes_?" He repeated, unconvinced. "God, Phoebe, will you please just stop jumping to conclusions for one second and let me explain myself-"

She interrupted. "What is there to say that your little posse didn't? I'm sure you'll have a great time with _Cassandra_." She responded bitterly and wrapped her arms around herself.

He resisted the urge to fall back into a bad habit of starting a fight, but only because she was being so dense. Two minutes, just two minutes was all he needed from her. To tell her this was nothing but one big stupid misunderstanding, if she would quit trying to shut him out she could see that the whole point of this argument was meaningless.

"Just leave me alone."

But sometimes Max can't help being Max.

"You know what, with the way things have been going lately, maybe I should." He halfway admitted.

Phoebe's eyes widened dramatically. She moved to speak but closed her mouth abruptly, shaking her head and letting out a bitter laugh. "I hate you so much." She choked, eyes filling up with tears that she quickly blinked back, she wouldn't cry in front of him of all people.

"Hey…" He whispered, reaching out to touch her arm.

She flinched backwards coldly and sniffed. "The way _I've_ been acting –I don't go around asking Cherry to pick up hot guys for me," She questioned indignantly. Did he think this all was some kind of game?

"C'mon, Phoebe, do you actually think I need the guys help to pick up girls?" Max asked, his voice steady and sure. How could she even believe another second of this? There was no possible way he would do something like that to her.

But Phoebe wasn't having any of that. "…If you wanted to break up with me, why didn't you?" She shook her head. "Is dating two girls at once something all guys do?" She asked herself, thinking aloud.

The thoughts of when she caught Link cheating on her with Quinn made its measly way back into her memory bank. Could this be where she and Max were heading from the start?

Her insecure posture and broken expression felt like a knife to the gut. He hadn't seen her so unhinged in a long time –not since he tried to get her and Link broken up the first time, and many more times after that.

"_Fuck_, Phoebe that could not be any further from the truth," He assured her, grasping her arms before she could pull away. "I'm not like those other guys, don't compare me to them."

The mention of the others finally brought him back to reality, there was no way in hell he was going to treat her like they did. That oh so familiar feeling of anger rushed its way through his veins and boiled his blood.

"Just stop." She sighed tiredly again. She didn't want to hear any more of this, any more about them. She quickly pulled away from him and finally runs up the stairs, away from this conversation and to the comfort of her bedroom.

Max just stands there, staring blankly at the spot she was just standing in moments ago. He was literally two seconds away from throwing something -if it wasn't for the idea that quickly popped into his head.

He was going to fix this.

He stormed out the front door.

* * *

><p>Phoebe sat on her bed, scribbling in her diary. As much as she wanted to get over this she couldn't. There wasn't any rulebook or some guide to help you get over your brother attempting to cheat on you. She tries to look at things in a better light and smiles to herself when she remembers that Chloe liked to call Max a "Dum dum head" or step on his foot if she asked her to.<p>

Honestly, she really wanted to get over him –dating your brother wasn't conventional in the first place, but it still stung in the pit of her chest. She hugged her soft plushy pillow -definitely not the one Max had given her- and frowned. Max had already made his choice. A hot tear rolled down her face. She buried herself into the cushion. A muffled whimper escaped from her lips. She was going to sleep off this ache in her chest and be better in the morning.

That would have been the case if Max hadn't carelessly barged into her room.

Phoebe's head snapped up from her pillow. Dazed, she read her nightstand clock. It was well into the evening. With a sigh, she wiped the tears from her cheek. "Max..? What are you doing here?"

His facial expression was as docile as it usually was, but something was…off. His hair was messier than usual and his chest was huffing as if he had run a marathon.

He quickly pulled her in for a hug. Phoebe gasped. She hadn't felt the warmth of one of his hugs in a long time. His arms held her firmly against his chest. She buried the side of her face into his shoulder and tightly hugged him back, pulling away only because he pulled back first.

"It was just a big misunderstanding, I'm still yours." He let out all in a haste, a sad quirk of the lips gracing his features.

"Max…" She swallowed a lump in her throat, his whole presence made her keep her guard up.

_What on earth could he be up to?_

He scratched the underside of his chin, needing something to occupy the hands that wished - begged to run all over the curves of her body and ease her pain away.

"Listen, the guys could tell how miserable I am being away from you, but since I couldn't tell them they thought the best way to deal with me was for me to get a girlfriend."

Suddenly, there's a glimmer in his eyes matched with a playful smirk. "Little did they know I had one, but she was being a stubborn pain in the ass." His smirk slid into a grin when he saw her mouth curve into a smile. "Get dressed and come with me." He said hurriedly and cleared his throat, hating that even now she could send his heart beating into a frenzy.

"Where are we going?" She asked, he was being righteously pushy and she had a reason to know, but he only shushed her in response.

"No more questions, put something on and meet me at the driveway in fifteen." Without another word, he closed the door behind him.

In all of a total of twenty minutes Max is leading the way with Phoebe following close behind, he pushed a few bushes out of the path, and he held his hand out for her to take. Their hands clasp tightly together and in a way this is the best they've both felt all day.

"Surprise."

In their field of view, there is a small meadow, the moonlight reflecting perfectly in a space where the grass is greenest. There's a large blanket accompanied by a woven picnic basket, surrounded by candlelight, plates, and dinner-wear.

It took Phoebe a few seconds to respond, this hadn't been close to anything she thought Max was capable of. But she's not going to make it that easy for him.

"God, Max, a picnic. That is so cliché." She teased, and Max's hopeful smile faltered and Phoebe sobered. "But this is beautiful."

He moved them closer to the blanket with a hand on the small of her back and urges her to sit down. He reached into the basket and pulled out a box of Jelly Jams, Phoebe's absolute _favorite_, and her eyes lit up, quick to take it from his hands, but he simply pulled back.

He held the sugary treat to her mouth, and she took a small bite and blushed when she spared a quick glance at Max.

"Phoebe, I just wanted you to know how…sorry, I am for hurting you." The way the candlelight cast over her face had him in a spell. "I want you to know, I would never hurt you."

Phoebe believed every word that he uttered and she wanted to say something, but she was too lost in those chestnut irises to register the stirring dark passion swirling in his heavy gaze. The need in his eyes most definitely matched her own. She moved closer and Max met her, their lips touching.

A chorus of _finally_ sung in their minds.

This kiss literally swept her off her feet, stealing her breath and making her eyes close shut as her head spun. The contact was soft, innocent almost, but the touch soon became hungrier, more intense as Max felt Phoebe's arms wrap around his neck, his own slipping around her waist to pull her even closer. When she felt something tracing her lips, she gasped realizing what he wanted.

Her sudden intake of breath made for a perfect invitation, allowing him to stroke her tongue with his, all it could do was draw Phoebe to mimic his motions. She swore to never get into another fight with him if that meant she could no longer feel the heat of his kisses.

They finally pulled apart, and Phoebe took the chance to breathe again, panting heavily, her face burning crimson, eyes half-open and glazed.

"I missed that," She said all in an exhale.

"Me too." He breathed softly. His gaze made her shiver, eyes closing for a moment before she opened them again.

And then Max closed the distance between them once more.

* * *

><p>Max quickly ran to his room and leapt onto his bed, phone in hand with an extra pep in his step. His eyes quickly scanned his phone contacts for the number he was looking for. A couple dial tones later and Oyster answers with his usual greeting.<p>

"Listen, man, I need you to cancel with Cassandra."

"Why bro, she's hot."

Max was almost tempted to hanging up the phone right then and there.

"Look, no harm done, but she's not really my type." The sooner he got this over with the better, for everyone.

"_Type_? Dude, you always go for the blonds, though. She's _just_ your type."

And that's when Max couldn't help but cringe, in his mind he had disciplined himself to always date blond girls to keep his feelings towards Phoebe bottled up.

"Oyster, come on man, I'm begging you, cancel the date." He racked his mind for an excuse. "-Tell her I got food poisoning or something."

Oyster pondered over the phone for a moment, leaving Max to hold his breath in anticipation. "Give me one good reason why I should. It took a lot of convincing to get her to go out with you."

It was now or never.

Squeezing his eyes shut he sighed. "...Because, I already have a girlfriend." Then it feels like the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders.

"It just sort of happened okay." He went on to guess Oyster's next question. "When I'm with her, God, she makes me so _happy_ and I've never felt this way about anyone. I wanted to tell you guys but...it's sorta complicated."

It feels so good to talk about this to someone, even if he's leaving out all the very important details.

But that relief would soon be short lived.

"...It's Phoebe isn't it."


End file.
